Harry Potter and the hogwarts Halfa
by dxphantom
Summary: After they both have horrible nightmares. Harry learns that a new student with a sedret past is coming to Hogwarts. Danny learns that he is a wizard. What will hapen with the two. Rated T for violence and language. DISCONTINUED. REDUEING IT as HARRY POTTER AND THE HALFA OF HOGWARTS.
1. The aches

[Harry potter theme begins]

[Title screen]

Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Halfa.

dxphantom.

[Camera pans over woods]

[Camera over a city,London england]

[Camera pans into the Leaky cauldron.]

Harry lad quietly in his bed at the leaky cauldron. He had just got off the midnight bus and was so something was on his mind. He kept thinking of a 14-year-old boy with black hair was going to be at tossed in his bed but he could not get this image out of his now began hearing a ghostly wail and manages of ectoplasma. He agin saw the boy but now he had white hair. The ghostly wails ectoplasma images began to go fast. The wails got louder and louder. Now loud patter noise began.

Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter.

Harry had woken scar burning scar had burned bad but it had to do with you-know-who. Not with a boy. Harry peered out his window. He could see it was raining.

Meanwhile across the Atlantic Ocean, Over the Appalachian mountains, over the great lakes and in a small city in Wisconsin.

It was 9 in the morning. 14-year-old Danny was still resting all of a sudden Danny's head began to his imagination, Danny saw gold sparkles flying everywhere. Then a lighting bolt scar. Now an image of a 13-year-old boy with jet black began agin and the pattern was clinching his head. The pain began to rush through him. Now a voice screaming what seemed to be spells. the speed picked up. Danny was now on the ground in pain. A screech with ear-splitting results began to rush through his ear.

Then silence. His headache was gone. He stood up. What had just happened. He wondered.

Ok this chapter might have made no sence but This leads both Harry and Danny into their seprate adventures. More coming.


	2. a levitating beakfeast

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. He still didn't understand what the dream ment but figured it met something. Harry opened his door and began to walk towards the steps. The steps screeched beneath him. He began turning at the banister till he stopped to see two people at a table.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry exclaimed.

"Harry" The two exclaimed back.

Harry bolted down the steps. Hermione and Ron raced up the steps. finally the three collided in hugs.

"How did you get here." Harry asked.

"Ron's parents brought me and Ron here." Hermione answered.

"Jeez Harry you look like a mess, did you have another nightmare last night."Ron asked.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"L..let's sit down and talk about it. Harry said.

oOo

Danny sat down at the table with his mother and his sister. Jack was on a business trip to some ghost convention. Danny eat slowly eat his three was saturday so no school for him,Tucker and Sam at the mall.

Danny was about to reach for a bottle of syrup till something happened.

The syrup began to levitate.

"Danny stop it" Maddie said in a sarcastic way.

"Mom I can't levitate objects without touching them."Danny answered.

The syrup bottle rose up to the ceiling. Danny turned to his left and noticed his milk was levitating.

then BANG!.

The milk and syrup crashed into the sink.

"Danny you ok?"jazz asked.

"I'm sure."Danny answered.

He knew he could fly, float, and make people fly with him but he can't do it with objects.

oOo

"So this wasn't anything to do with you know who does it."Ron asked.

"No, and the wierd part is he looked like a ghost." Harry answered.

"Strange, maybe tomorrow when we are at Diagon Alley I'll pick a book up about ghosts."Hermoine said.

"Hey maybe it's about a person you or we will meet in the futuere."Ron suggested.

"Mabe but I am still getting a book tomarrow."Hermoine said.

She pulled out an ink pi, and a notebook.

"So what did he look like."Hermoine asked.

"well he had Black hair, a white shirt, blue jeans,and res sneakers, oh and he was very thin and tall."harry said."but then the image changed and he had white hair, a black jumpsuit, white boots, and white gloves"Harry added.

"Well I'm not sure anybody has white hair but this might come in handy." Hermione said.

She handed harry a torn piece of paper.

Well chapter 2 is in the books. I am going to see a hockey game saturday and have a busy weekend so i might not have a chapter posted.


End file.
